


The Proposal

by Kate1013



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1013/pseuds/Kate1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it do what it says on the tin? A missing scene for 'Year Twelve'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

The night was clear and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Jack almost thought they were twinkling. He took a deep breath and rocked backwards and forwards on his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets as he stood on the back step of the porch.

"Hey..."

He turned to see Sam slipping quietly out of the back door.

"Hey..." He replied as she came to a stop beside him.

"It's a clear night." Sam motioned to the stars with her head and Jack nodded. "Trying to work out which one's we've been to?"

A slow smile crept up on his lips. "Something like that..." He turned to face her, body still swaying.

"And here I was thinking you were in some kind of mood..." Sam said, as his smile suddenly became a grin.

"Just needed some fresh air, some time to think for a bit... That's all."

"You okay?"

"Actually I'm more than okay."

Jack looked down at Sam's puzzled expression and laughed. "Just been going over everything in my head," he said, motioning up to the sky. "Everything we've been through, the things we've seen, the people we've met, the people we've lost..." He let the words dwindle out for a moment, before adding, "God, Carter has it really been 12 years?"

A shaky laugh fell from Sam's lips and Jack watched as the warm moisture of her breath filtered into the cold air. She shook her head from side to side, "Sometimes I wonder that myself," she said and threw him a smile.

"I suddenly feel old."

"Jack, you're not old," Sam folded her arms across her chest in an effort to keep warm, "Not to me anyway..." She added.

Their eyes met and Jack couldn't help but wonder, ever so briefly, what life would have been like if he had just stayed retired after all. "Do you remember when we first met?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but they merely elicited a smile from his companion.

"How could I forget?" He watched as she grinned and tried not to cringe.

Jack chuckled in spite of himself. "You were a scientist!"

"I still am!"

"Yes but now you're a hot scientist!" Jack's arms had begun waving in the air around him. "Actually you were back then, but that's beside the point!"

"And what is the point... exactly?" To others she may have sounded annoyed, but Sam's eyes danced in the moonlight and Jack knew it was merely his humour rubbing off on her.

"The point... is..." Jack paused, right hand in mid gesture, "That, over the years, I did... grow to like you..." He watched a faint smile begin to emerge at the mention of the memory, "Well actually, more than like you..."

"More than like me...?"

Jack looked down at her, matching her grin. She was teasing him, and God he loved it when she teased him...

They were still standing a foot apart, Sam to his right, rocking back on her heels as Jack himself had been doing only minutes earlier. He was suddenly reminded of their first trip through the gate. How she'd stood in wonder, her eyes wide and face alight. She had brushed her hand through the event horizon with such excitement cursing through her, that despite her eagerness to step through, she'd been rooted to the very spot. The look on her face still made him smile, even now, as he'd gleefully pushed her through.

A wave of vulnerability shuddered through him, and Jack knew it was plastered all over his face. Suddenly he was grateful for the jacket he'd pulled on before he'd stepped outside. And the object that rested in its pocket.

"What?" Sam asked, seeing the odd expression on his face.

Jack simply smiled and looked into her eyes. "Marry me."

The expression on her face was one of pure surprise. Her eyes had grown wide, her mouth almost hanging open in shock. Jack felt a nervous laugh leave his lips. Pulling out the velvet box from his pocket, he turned to stand in front of her and opened the lid for her to see. "Will you marry me?" He asked again.

He watched as her eyes went from his, to the ring, and then back again. Then, just as a smile replaced the look of shock, her head nodded; first once, then three times in succession. "Yes!" She cried, and the smile promptly turned into a grin.

This time it was Jack's turn to be surprised. He felt his own eyes go wide for a moment, before her response sank in. He released a big breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and grinned back at her. A big sappy grin that he was sure was the size of Texas.

Without warning Sam placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a soft, slow dance of tongues; one that screamed pure love and tenderness.

"Yes..." She murmured again, a little breathless this time. Jack felt her breath tickles across his lips and pulled her back; this kiss more passionate and hungry than the last.

Just when Jack felt that the world around him was fading, Sam stepped back, releasing his mouth with an audible pop. Jack sighed and leaned his forehead against hers as their chests heaved up and down, both trying to restore the air back into their lungs.

After a moment, Jack felt Sam nudge his hand. "Oh," He muttered, his head leaving hers. He looked down at the box in his hand and pulled out the band of gold. He looked into her eyes as his other hand tugged on her left hand and fumbled for her ring finger. He watched as Sam's head nodded slightly, almost urging him on, and slipped it onto her finger. A rush of relief and joy cascaded over him, and if it weren't for the fact that the two of them were still clinging on to each other, Jack was sure he would have fell to the floor.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too..."

They stood in silence for mere minutes before Sam found her voice again.

"Hot scientist, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack rested his head back on hers again, eyes briefly closing. "... My hot scientist!"

He felt her pause. "How hot?"

"... Hot hot..."

"Really...?"

Jack felt her hands slide down his back. "You know," He murmured, trailing kisses down her neck. "If there weren't a group of people in your living room, I'd show you how hot..."

"Right now, you could show me even with a group of people in my living room..."

A loud laugh tumbled out of Jack's mouth, his hot breath tickling her collar bone. He grinned when she shuddered.

"You're on!" He leapt back and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the back door. "Mrs O'Neill..."

He grinned at the look on her face, her feet not moving an inch. Knowing drastic measures were in order, he moved forwards, placing his hands around her waist and lifted. Another laugh tumbled out of him as she squealed, part in fear, part with delight. "Come on!" He cried through the laughter and carried her towards the door. He held her close as they both tumbled through it.

Time to face the music, Jack thought, before her mouth descended on his.

But maybe in another five minutes...


End file.
